


Would I Lie to You?

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Post 9x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did Puss on Boots really say that line?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would I Lie to You?

"I do not think I remember Puss on Boots saying that," she muttered thoughtfully moments after the plane had taken off.

Tony raised his eyebrows and tried that killer smile that always got him out of trouble. Too bad the boss and sometimes Ziva seemed immune to its effects.

"So you saw it!"

Ziva shrugged and avoided his glance.

"Well, I think Antonio Banderas' accent is… quite attractive. And I certainly do not recall him saying that line."

"Aw, c'mon, Ziva, would I lie to you?"

Ziva looked at him and snapped her fingers.

"I know that one! Prince, yes?"


End file.
